


Complicated

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fractured Fairy Tale, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m not the hero of this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

i’m not the hero of this story i don’t change a country  
i don’t have any strange or unique power  
and i don’t get swept off my feet by a prince  
.  
i live, i die, the end  
.  
or is it?  
.  
you forget me as soon as i leave the page  
i have no lines, am merely a passing face  
“ugly”, you call me in one story  
“sycophant” in another  
“cruel” in yet another  
but in all, you say  
“i do not know her name”  
you blame or praise me for a moment  
but then turn to greater and grander  
characters to lionize and villainize  
.  
but you don’t think, do you?  
i _am_ a person  
just as much as your princesses and princes  
what did they do to become such heroes?  
Cinderella was gifted with  
a fairy godmother and a pretty face  
Sleeping Beauty fairies and a pretty face  
the Little Mermaid a pretty face and magic  
.  
see what they all have in common?  
.  
i sit here,  
watching as my dreams fly away  
taken by those prettier and  
more blessed than I  
.  
what have i done to deserve it?  
.  
i want a prince  
and a throne  
and an endless library to spend my days in  
but Cinderella was born  
with a beautiful face  
and that is all the Prince cared to notice  
.  
they say it was because i was cruel  
but she never complained  
little Ella never said a word  
never frowned  
she was a simple thing  
always with a song upon her lips  
and a smile to give us  
so i thought she was happy  
.  
i did not mean to hurt her  
and if i did, I’m sorry  
.  
but still, i must wonder if  
what i did was so wrong  
.  
if she did not feel pain  
did not want for a better life  
i must wonder if i was cruel  
.  
now, with her in the castle  
and i left in a dusty manor  
forgotten by all  
i wonder how this story will be remembered  
.  
will i be the ugly step-sister  
as all of you citizens call me now  
when you remember my place in a fairytale<  
or will i be forgotten like  
the Faery, doomed to be a memory  
contained in a page  
a few phrases  
remembered only as you read the words?  
.  
happily-ever-after is simple Cinderella’s  
up there in that castle upon a hill  
and what do i get?  
.  
a fading memory  
.  
.  
i live, i die, the end  
.  
or is it?


End file.
